Airplanes
by silverangelmimzy
Summary: When Miku Hatsune is randomly sent on an Airplane to Beijing by her weird older brother, she gets much more than she wished for! R&R Vocaloid/APH T for future chapters
1. Rainy Morning Memory

"...thank you my friend. I know everyone will be ecstatic to see her smiling face in person. Yes. Yes, very soon. Sayonara." He placed the phone on the receiver, and turned back to his tea. "Everything is in place for her 'return'." He was Japanese, with attentive stature and crafty fingers. He spoke in fluent Greek to his companion, a sleepy Grecian with a cat elegantly draped over one shoulder. "...Is...that so?" The Greek spoke slowly, as if he were on the verge of passing out altogether. He then smiled. "Mitsuki...would be pleased." Glancing first at the other and then the photo on the table, the Japanese man smiled wistfully. "She would."

Halfway across the world, a very different conversation was happening.

"What do you mean I'm not going to school? I don't have a virus! Meiko and Rin are waiting for me!" I, Miku Hatsune, placed both hands on the table and affixed my fiery gaze upon my older brother. Said older brother, Kimihiro Watanuki chortled as he set his mug on the table. "Why it's quite simple," he spoke playfully, adjusting his kimono. "You're going on a trip!" "Going on a trip! Going on a trip! Miku-nee is going on a trip!" Maru and Moro playfully responded. "I'm not even on tour!" I complained as I made my breakfast. I glanced outside the window, noting the unusual darkness for early September. "Nii-chan, what time is it?" "Why, it's four-thirty in the morning!" he responded cheerfully. I shot him an exasperated look and muttered between chews of bagel, "No wonder that last charge went so quickly."

I continued my morning in a similar fashion of my early morning school routine, only that it was much earlier, and I was told to change. Upon entering my room, I found that most of my belongings were gone, save for the bed and pieces of furniture, and an outfit of a cami, green top, gray sweatshirt, light blue skirt, and a pair of black leggings. Laying on top of the pile was my beloved union jack guitar pick necklace. It was the first pick I had ever used, and was given to me by a special person whom I could not remember. I always assumed him to be from the UK, due to the Union Jack, but I was never too sure.

Upon re-entering the main quarters, I found Doumeki, an old friend of my brothers, waiting for me. Said brother, Maru, and Moro, stood by the door with him, holding my shoes, and white messenger bag. "Your flight's at 6:00, bound for Beijing; I've packed everything you need. When you land in Beijing, call me and I'll explain where you're headed!" he shoved me out the door and waved as we drove off. "What the..." I was really confused. I wasn't too surprised though. I reminisced as rain began to fall on the dawning Tokyo.

Watanuki, Maru, Moro, and Yuko were the only family I ever remembered having. I knew I wasn't really related to them and that I had been taken in as a 2 year old from my dying mother. Yuko sprang random jobs on Watanuki, and spontaneous trips to the museum or other fantastic places, that became obviously and meticulously planned to keep me happy. _Nii-chan's either keeping that tradition, or getting back at me for the random trips and abuse, _I mused.Later on in my life, I found my "siblings"; other Vocaloids just like me. That same year, I found out about my real father, and was taken to meet him. Kiku Honda was a genuine Japanese man, but had a warm sparkle to him. He explained in great detail as to why I was created and then given away carefully, and described his late fiancé, Mitsuki Yagami, my mother. I loved him dearly, but just couldn't cope with being away from my foster family, and continued to live in the hidden shop. It was on this trip that I was tutored in the guitar and music from my mystery teacher.

A few years later, Yuko disappeared, and Watanuki inherited the shop. Ever since, he'd been urging me to move on to my father's home, but I stayed, fearing the loneliness would eat him. I was then jolted out of her thoughts by the sudden roar of a plane. I glanced outside and saw a large Korean Air jet fly past. "We're here." Doumeki put the car into park and walked her to the door. "I don't have any other baggage?" He shook his head. "We shipped the boxes last week while you were on your volunteer trip. Got your tickets and your frequent flier card?" I checked my bag and they were all there, along with a bunch of other in-flight amenities I always brought with me. I gave Doumeki a quick hug a jogged through the doors.

I quickly found my terminal, and checked over my ticket carefully. _First Class on a commercial flight for once,_ grinning at my ticket. I had some time, so I wandered aimlessly to a newsstand that was actually open and scanned the titles. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught my favorite manga magazine and quickly snatched it. It was shelved in the wrong place so there was another magazine underneath. It was some cheap gossip mag, nothing too interesting, but the subject...was rather familiar. A few moments later I found myself buying the two magazines, and a candy bar. Returning to the gate, the called the first class passengers up, and I stepped onto the plane hoping that this wasn't a big joke.

LOL ANOTHER FIRST PERSON FIC FTW.

I'm hoping this is much better than my last.

R&R!


	2. An International Challenge in Beijing

Buckling myself in, I carefully pulled the gossip magazine out of my bag. I had the row to myself, to which I was grateful for, because everyone wants to know what a fabulous 18-year-old superstar is reading. On the cover was a large broken heart, and a picture of two people within either sides of the heart. The caption was "Ambassador Prince and Long-time GF Split!". The so-called "GF" had thick red hair, and a pretty face, but her boobs were the size of basketballs, and she seemed to wear too much pink. Th Ambassador prince however, was much different. Fair, with green eyes, and mussed up hair, he was gorgeous by any girl's standards, despite his thick dark eyebrows. Flipping to the inside article, there were more pictures of the not-so-happy couple. Apparently, they were engaged, but the ambassador called it off due to her possessive behavior and a visiting mystery person, said to be arriving sometime this week. I quickly noticed that the Ambassador Prince was a country, like my father, representing the UK, and individually, England. Ambassador Prince Arthur Kirkland of England. And then it clicked. _HE'S the one that taught me guitar and music!_ I groggily remembered how good he was at anything, and that he could make any song sound fun. I laughed as I noticed in the bottom of the page was a segment speculating on whether I was the mystery person. _But say I AM this mystery person? I've only been to the UK once, and that was as a child! I don't even know if I'm going that far west! _I sighed miserably, and returned the magazine to its spot in my bag. I read my manga anthology, typed up some drafts of e-mails to a few credible magazines about interviews, and napped.

An hour later , I got off the plane in Beijing and had a sit-down meal. While waiting for my soup, I called my brother. "Nihao, Brother. I'm in Beijing. Where am I going and why the fudge am I here?" I spoke sarcastically into my cell phone. He chortled on the other end, "Well, chibinee-chan, you're going to boarding school!" "in BEIJING? I know Otou-san had something to do with this and he's too high class to let Yao-nii-kun accept me into one of his schools." "You're right, it is out of Asia, and to the west." "and? Where is it?" there was a long pause. "You'll see. Till then, we'll play a game! You'll win anyway, but you have to follow my instructions. In each city you land in, there will be a hint to the next city and an item corresponding with that hint. Each item will count towards the grand prize, which points you to your final destination. Your first item and hint will come to you during the course of your meal, along with your tickets. If you can't get it, look at your ticket. Bon Voyage, chibinee-chan!" and the conversation ended.

I was finishing my meal when a pretty chinese concierge approached my table and asked me if I was Miss Hatsune, and if was expecting some mail. I replied that I was, and was handed a manila envelope. I finished my meal, and opened my package. Inside was a thick iron skeleton key with a slightly ornamental ring and a tag attached. The tag had a small poem on it;

_Though I come from a land that's cold and dark,_

_The people here have bright warm hearts._

_Thought to have been the birthplace of a great ideal,_

_but the death site for the last of the imperial._

_My home is the capital of this icy wonderland,_

_the largest in the world._

I pondered these words for a few moments. Then began the thought process. _It's a place that is usually cold and icy, but filled with warm people,_ I thought. Any of Scandinavia came to mind, but they weren't big. That left Canada and Russia. Both had friendly and loving people (believe it or not), and were icy playgrounds. Then it clicked. _Canada is a dominion! It is its own country, but has never been rule by the UK's imperials directly. And there haven't been any royal deaths involving families for a long time so it has to be-!_

"Moscow, Russia." I grinned checking my ticket. I was correct. I hummed a happy tune for the next few hours (layovers, ugh) and boarded at 8 pm after dinner. I slept, and woke up around 1 when everyone else was zoned out, and watched the Adolescence of Utena before falling asleep again.


	3. Prince Charming

As we began our decent into Moscow, I could see the hazy skyline light up as dawn approached.

"NNNNNGH. SO. . HUNGRY." I moaned. I saw a little gourmet bagel place and quickly dashed to it. About ten minutes later I was eating my bagel and calling my brother. "nn, Hello?" "You've just slept with Himawari haven't you." "What? No-i-!" "I can tell. You never sound this tired. Unless Himawari's over." I teased him for some time until he threatened to strand me in Moscow with no money. "Your next clue will be in the elite area. It will be given to you by a familiar face. Your flight's at 10:30!" and he hung up.

I stared at the phone. "A familiar face..." I wondered aloud. I quickly found my way to the elite area nad gained access (much to the chagrin of the bouncer lady, whose nose appeared to have been pulled up by a hook or a bad nose job).

I wandered around for awhile, and started to get worried. It was 10:00, and I still hadn't found the person, when a tall young man jogged in. He wore a simple suit a black tie. Around his neck was a thick beige scarf that matched his pale blond hair. His violet eyes looked rather worried, and I could hear him muttering. "...So late...almost 10:30!...She could be anywhere..." I vaguely recognized his kind face and decided to help. "Excuse me? Are you looking for someone?" He jumped and turned to face me. "Um, yes..." he addressed me in English; "I know this may sound very stupid, but, I am looking for special girl, Miku Hatsune. She is daughter of colleague of mine..." The thick russian accent gave him away. "Ivan? It's me, Miku!" My hair was in a french twist so some people could not recognize me without my twin pigtails. His face lit up. "Miku! I was so worried! But, I was also thinking of the punishments I could give that pig-faced concierge for not recognizing me at the door..." I could hear him chortle a few phrases of "kolkolkol". _Ohhh, yeah. _I thought somewhat exasperatedly to myself, _no one emits such a gleeful kolkhoz laugh like the genuine Russia. He's the real thing._ I was jolted out of my thought by his embarrassingly sinister-like bear-hug and the call for the first class flight to Oslo. I looked at Ivan,who grinned, "Your test was to find me, here's your reward!" he handed me a scrap of paper. It depicted a isosceles triangle being slid into a rounded object. It looked like some complicated lock and key mechanism. I then thought that it was stupid, but folded the paper and tucked it in my bag with the iron key.

The plane ride to Oslo was not at all boring or scary. Ivan detailed his political and cultural adventures outside intimidating the Baltic and fleeing his sister, and even talked of the great Baltic canal that never worked. He also spoke of the other nations, and of the recent gossip about the Ambassador Prince. "His Fiancé, Sabrina, appeared maybe, a month after you returned to Japan. She is the daughter of some rich businessman over there, so her family has a lot of influence. No one really knows why they were together." I looked doubtful. "This...Sabrina," I shuddered a little bit, "She wanted the title? The Status?" Ivan nodded. "But we nations knew. I myself saw her walk out of countless galas on the arm of another man. And she was terrifying to any female who got in the way of her status. She assaulted a few of his assistants for trivial things. You even got into it, by complete accident." When Ivan mentions this,

I'm suddenly seven. I'm no longer on a plane with the country of Russia, but by myself, in my mother's study, three days before my eighth birthday. I'm standing on her desk chair, and eagerly dialing a phone number from messy crumpled scrap of paper on a fancy manual dial phone on my mother's desk. There is an eternity of waiting for someone to pick up, when a British accent calls a tired "hello..." into th receiver. "Arthur-kun!" I squeal. There is a considerable change in attitude in the voice on the other end, "Miku-chan! How are you? You made it back without any problems?" I answer with the usual 'uhuh' to his questions, and giggles sometimes when he talks about Peter and Alfred. "Arthur-kun, why haven't you called me?" I sound sad, but calm. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart, I would've called you every night before you went to bed like we did when you were here, but some things have come up and I-!" He abruptly stopped and there was background noise of angry voices. Finally a woman snapped on the phone "Who the fuck is this!" her breath was ragged and her words slurred the tiniest bit. I stuttered, making my voice sound much more robotic than usual. "You're talking to a chat bot AGAIN? How many times do I have to tell you... ..." there were more muffled sounds, and Arthur's voice saying "Sabrina, no, it's not a chat bot, but she isn't threat either, SABRI-!" His voice was cut off by her gremlin one. "Listen you little slut, you never call this line again, ever, YOU HEAR ME? Because he isn't your Prince Charming, he's mine. So, You'll never call this number ever again if you want to be safe, you stupid bitch!" There was a click, a dial tone, and then silence. Hot tears slid down my cheeks as I tried the phone number twice more, with the same results. I placed the phone down, and clenched the phone number in my fist as I ran past my mother, my Outou-san, and my brother, tears streaming down my face, just barely stifling a wail. I tripped on the rug and fell face first onto the floor, prompting the wail. I remember my father cradling me, desperately trying to get a story out of me. I had never heard such profanity in my small life, and had never been so despised by someone I didn't even know. It made my entire life fall to pieces, and I went mute for a full two weeks. And I waited for a phone call from him. For that phone call from the person who promised to be my prince charming when no one else would. I waited. and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. I was ten years old when, heartbroken, I accepted the fact that he would never call back, because I was these things. Though that original reason was lost in the fun times and hard work of music, it was always there underneath. My vision blurred.

"...ku, Miku Hatsune~, wakey wakeyy, ve~." "it's no good, I tried on plane." "Hmmmm..."

an eternity later, I opened my eyes to murmurings of various sentences and images.. I felt something near my face and my eye came into focus of one extremely close, extremely cheerful, Italian. "Nnnngh, what? Feliciano...?" He grinned happily as I sat up "Where am...Where am I?" I asked groggily. His cheerful voice responded playfully, "Where else silly! Oslo Airport!" As soon as he said it, everything came flooding back. The first morning, finding that magazine, the challenge, finding Ivan, remembering that memory. The re-emergence of that long forgotten memory haunted me greatly when I thought about it. To know that the woman on the other end had a chest the size of a blimp freaked me out as well. Ivan came trotting back with some breakfast items, a worried expression on his face. "Miku!" He exclaimed, making my ears ring loudly. "Owww..." The extraction of that memory not only caused me to "black out" but to receive a massive migraine as well. As I tore into a random breakfast burrito, Feliciano's face darkened. "Ivan, something big went down at Arthur's house while you were packing." Ivan's face turned from worry to confusion then confused worry in a split second. "What happened?" Though somewhat preoccupied by my starving stomach and ravaging headache, I clung to the words. He dropped a magazine on the table, with again, Arthur and Sabrina. The caption read 'Back together!: Sabrina forgiven?'. Suddenly my starving stomach was not so much hungry as it was sick, so as soon as I saw that article, something happened. next thing I knew, my head was in the nearest trash can, puking my brains out. Ivan's face grew angry, and scared by the random event. "Chto yebesh'?" "You read correctly; they're together again. Saw it with my own eyes. Arthur isn't gonna last!" Feliciano's voice was soft and nervous. An announcement came for first class passengers on a flight to Berlin, so Ivan had to go. "I wish you the best of luck, and we'll see each other soon!" He gave both of us a quick hug, and ran to his gate.

"Well now," The Italian turned his attention to me. "I want to hear as much as you can handle about you! It's been a year since I last saw you!" He handed me a travel mug of something and a Tylenol. I took it, and drank the stuff in the mug. It was really good. "What is this?" I asked him. "English Breakfast Tea with milk and sugar, just the way you like it, right? Don't drink it too quickly, I don't want you to throw up again." I smiled as tears rolled down my cheeks, and gave him a great big hug.


	4. Final Destination

"I see! So that's why you recognized her..." Feliciano mused. "I knew I didn't like her. How rude." I nodded as I carefully sipped my fifth mug of tea for that flight. I called Watanuki earlier with my mental discovery, and received yet another slip of paper with meaningless shapes on it. This time it was two rectangles, one within the other. I tucked it away again and bit my lip. Either I was coming extremely close to a good thing or a really scary girlfriend.

Ludwig was waiting for us at the gate. He smiled plesantly and gave me a warm hug. "Ach, it has been so long. Time goes fast, Ja?" I grinned at the German. "Your brother called ahead. We're looking for a trunk that was on the 1:00 Korea flight. And we only have _thirty minutes."_And so we frantically ran for the baggage claim. Once finding the terminal, we waited about ten minutes for the cases of luggage to begin it solemn march down. It was going on 15 when Feliciano spotted it. "There!" He pointed "Up there!" I could make out the edge of my antique trunk when I slapped my forehead. Ivan had given me the trunk and key for my twelfth birthday to hide stuff in. So much for that. It slid onto the belt and nearly reached my hands when this tall, bald guy ina suit and sunglasses glanced around twice and snatched the trunk off the belt. I freaked. I had less than 15 minutes to get to my flight, of which I didn't know, and one of my favorite belongings was being hauled off by some ass. I frantically looked around for anything when I saw a kid holding a soccerball. "LemmeborrowthatTHANKYOU!" I pulled the ball out of the kid's fingers, threw it up, and kicked as best I could. "THEIF!" I screamed as it connected with my foot. The ball sailed past a few confused travelers and proceeded to knock the guy's feet out from underneath him, causing the old trunk to topple. I tried to catch it but someone else did. "Whoa, wouldn't want that to break. Then where would we be?" I looked at the catcher. It was Tino, Finland respectively. On the other end was Magnus (Norway), who nodded and mutter, "A very bad place." Behind them, Berwald (Sweden) and Regner (Denmark) appeared to be having a very intimidating chat with the random guy. The pair set the trunk down, just as security gruffly ushered a horror-stricken theif into custody. "You don't have all day Miku!" I glanced back at Feliciano and Ludwig, who nodded approvingly. Judging by the way the hollow clattering was being emitted from the box as the man had run, I knew there would be something smallish. I carefully inserted the iron key, turned it like I had as a young girl, and lifted the lid.

Inside was another box which explained the two rectangles. But the lock was odd, fitting only a thin something. "Does anyone have anything like this with them?" I frantically looked around at my company, and they all were confused. "Wait, could it be..." I thought aloud. I plucked the guitar pick off of my neck, hoped for a miracle, and slid the thin plastic into the shaft.

There was a click, and then a few more, the sound of gears, and then a tiny bell. I carefully lifted the lid of the tin box.

It was an average size diary, with a cerulean blue cover , with red, white, and navy plaid. There were tiny teacups, umbrellas, wellies, and telephone booths all over, and at the bottom, a little navy graphic of Parliament and Big Ben on the bottom. The cover was snapped shut by a little red plaid bow. A post-it note was stuck to the cover. It read, "Have an idea as to where you're going?"

_Oh._

_My._

_God._


	5. Re: Introduction

_Oh holy shit._

_Holy, holy shit._

_I AM SO SCREWED. But it's London! Shopping! British Programming! Tea! BUT I'M STILL SCREWED. _

My brain was borderline nuts at this point. I was excited cause I was going to London for the first time in years, and that I was going to a neat private school with a new international program that hired the countries themselves, and that I was going to see lots of people I miss, but that still didn't factor out that one eensie problem. Sabrina. She knew something was up, and sent the weird guy to steal whatever Yong Soo was boasting about. I drained my thirtieth cup of tea, and took a deep breath as I stepped off the plane. Customs was a breeze, and I stepped out to a all to familiar gray drizzle. And a familiar man.

He leaned lazily against a silver smartcar, his lazy olive-teal eyes focused on me. On top of his curly (now frizzing) auburn brown head rest a gray cat. It mewed happily. I ran to hug him. "HERACLEEEEEEEEEEES! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE THE DAY I JUST WENT THROUGH I-" I talked a mile a minute squeezing him hard. Heracles let out a chuckle,

"It is good to see you. Your father has missed you." I nodded happily, but as soon as I slid into the passenger seat of the tiny car, that plummeting nervousness and terror came back. After a few minutes of silence, it began to pour, and the greek glanced at me,

"Miku, are you ok? You always talk when I pick you up." I sighed. There was no way you could avoid a emotional conversation initiated by Heracles.

"I'm nervous about seeing some people, and scared about meeting Arthur again."

"Why?"

"His 'girlfriend' is that crazy skank who selfishly broke my innocence when I was seven." There was a frown on his face.

"Yes, I remember that very well. Your father was worried sick about you. Arthur too."

"what?" I was shocked. Somewhere in the back of my mind there had been a seed of doubt, that the reason he never called back was because I wouldn't care. I had always told myself that this wasn't the case, but no evidence of worry or attempt to communicate ever surfaced, thus leaving me to believe that my worry was real. I leaned my head back and sighed bitterly.

"I want things to be fixed. Even if I won't see him, I just want him to know that I don't hate him."

"Maybe you'll get that here." Heracles smiled wistfully as he pulled into a parking space on the side of the road. He pulled out an umbrella, and we walked towards the wrought iron fence on the sidewalk.

We stepped into a cool garden filled with plants. I passed many flowers my mentors had taught me about, ones that were deadly, ones that made medicine, ones that smelled good. I stopped next to one, a rose. It was deep scarlet and its thorns were wrestling with the soft white lily next to it. _How fitting. _I thought humorously.

I realized I was extremely nervous and was shaking when Heracles put a hand on my shoulder. His Greek accent was quite comforting,

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I stubbornly nodded and took a deep breath, before turning the corner of a large planter. Up ahead, fancy French doors were wide open, and were made all the more inviting by the wooden porch and steps.

On the edges of these steps were all sorts of potted plants, and along with those plants was a small boy, no older than 12, with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and slightly thick eyebrows. He wore a sailor uniform that matched his eyes, and had been playing with a little bichon before he noticed them walking in. I recognized him as playmate I had when I came, so I called out,

"Peter?" His eyes went large, as big as saucers.

"Peter, it's me-?" He abruptly stood and dashed through the french doors.

"Well...uh." I was a little weirded out but I was quickly distracted by the fancy architecture. It was Austrian definitely, with it's ornate-ness and big windows. I was jolted out of my thought by a woman's voice.

"YOU BETTER HAVE GOOD EXPLANAITION FOR THIS, PETER OR I'LL-!" She was obviously surprised by my presence, as her eyes grew as big as her grin.

"MIKUUUU! YOU'RE HERE!" "Elizaveta-nee!" I called back, and dashed to meet her. We shared a big hug, and she began to fuss at me.

"Now look at that, you're all grown up! And so pretty too! I can't be your big sister anymore." She cooed. I just hugged her. Elizaveta, better known as Hungary, was a kind of a Nanny, only better. She taught me all sorts of things, like dancing, how to fix clothing. I then felt a sharp kick in the knee. "YOU JERK FACE!" It was Peter. His blue eyes were on the verge of tears. "YOU NEVER SENT ME A BIRTHDAY PRESEANT WHEN YOU SAID YOU WOULD!" He then dropped to the floor and cried.

"I did! Of course I did! I sent it in care of Jerk-Face England! You..." Peter looked shocked, and Elizaveta worried. "...never got it?" I finished dumbstruck. After a few moments, I spoke,

"Does...Does Sabrina take all of Arthur's mail?" The pair nodded. "And Packages?" Peter nodded. "She hides them in the closet, unopened." I suddenly felt the urge to sock the woman flat out. "Well then." I said flatly. "I'll have you know that I sent nothing kinky or romantic this way at all. Only an Authentic 1700's Telescope replica of which I saved up for two months for." I huffed as we began the journey to the main hall. "I certainly hope she doesn't open those boxes and sell the contents on eBay, otherwise I'm going to feel sorry for her on her part." We laughed and entered said main hall, all white marble and glass dome. Every nation I had ever come in contact with was in the crowded hall, having fun, singing, having lively conversations. The chatter was overwhelming, so much so that you couldn't hear Peter yell at all. Finally, the Hungarian took a deep breath and gave one massive yell that overpowered the rest. "_**HEY!" **_It was rather impressive, because the entire hall stopped and looked at us. "Miku's home, why didn't anyone greet her? She isn't chopped liver you know." We all couldn't help but laugh.

I was quickly greeted by my Asian siblings (of which I all tackled), as well as my regular siblings. Then came Scandinavia, and a vast majority of Europe. Finally came four of the five allies (England was busy attempting to distract his girlfriend), And quick hugs to Ludwig and Feli. Last Came my Father and England. Kiku Honda looked me over as if expecting something, and smiled softly before giving me a long overdue hug. "Outou-san."I smiled. "you get prettier and prettier every day, maybe..." he whispered now, "Maybe Kirkland-san will give up on that strange one." I blushed a little and scolded my father. "Daaaaad." I grinned.

"I see those guitar lessons came quite in handy." I smiled inwardly at his thick accent. I turned. "Hello Arthur," I was going to says something else but not before locking eyes with his emerald green ones. "My..." He must have been caught off guard. "How have you grown. Into a fine lady I say, no wonder you have so many fans foaming at the mouth." He chuckled as he carefully lift my hand, and brushed his lips against my fingers. "At your service, ma'am." It would have much better if we didn't have impatient stiletto heels come clacking down the hallway, announcing the presence of the most self-centered, arrogant woman in the world. She arrived, took on look at me, and said "Oh. So you hired a whore for your guest? Won't he be pleased."


	6. Beware of Chicks with Hummers

There was a loud bang as Luka and I slammed the door shut. Outside we could hear her scream "FUCK YOUUUU!" as the now damaged BMW sports car sailed away, making loud coughing noises. "D'you think she'll come back with the police?" I wondered aloud. "Miku," One of my best friends and sister sniggered. "The only time you mention her and the police in the same sentence is 'She's getting arrested for being slobbering drunk and assaulting someone by the police.'" I laughed.

It was mid-December, and Christmas was less than ten days away. School had been going well, and classes were so much more interesting. I loved all my classes equally, but my favorite had to be my 8th period Latin class, taught by none other than Arthur Kirkland. Which pissed Sabrina off.

_**A lot.**_

__She constantly threatened me, which scared me at first, but then it was more like an annoying child than real danger. However, Sabrina and whoever she had seduced the night before would pleasure cruise before arriving at my subway stop, where they proceeded to chase me down the block. This became a daily occurrence, till I begged Arthur to let me and Luka go early so we could go "get some medicine for Akita, who hasn't been feeling well." True to our word, we did pick up her prescription, but we arrived at the stop early. The hook-up couple's lame BMW was turned off as they made out. We pried the gas tank open and threw table salt and some mexican jumping beans in before dashing down the street. Needless to say, the driver took notice and turned on the car which promptly backfired and made a banging noise. Luka and I scrambled through the snowy lawn to our big three floor house dorm managed by Elizaveta and Roderich (Austria) as the ill-fated BMW veered past. Unfortunately, Sabrina was still alive and kicking the next day, and had a Hummer.

Inside was a different story.

"Ooooo," Elizaveta scolded us, particularly me. "One of these days she'll get you for real, and then you'll be sorry." "Yes, but I bet she won't." I scowled as I reached for the jar with pretzel sticks in it. "Well neither will you." A smirk was on her lips, as she entered.

"Hello Akita." I sighed exasperatedly, "Here's your prescription." I threw the bag at her face. "Super awesome! Thanks chickie!" Akita grinned at our slight chuckles, when the phone rang. Akita picked up.

"Hello, Vocaloid A Dorm, how may we help you?" She listened for a few second before her face split into a evil grin and spoke in a sickly sweet tone. "No, England-sensei, Miku isn't here, either she's taking a shower or she's getting mowed down by a Hummer." Akita's gold eyes glinted deviously as I cringed, but she had obviously made him crack up, as we could all hear it from a few feet away. "You betcha. Bye, England-sensei." She hung up and grinned evilly.

"Well?" I munched my pretzel rod expectantly. "I could say that Artie-kins wants to see you quickly, but I'm not going to say anything at all!" she laughed out loud, as Luka chuckled and Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "Akita, that isn't fair! I'm hypothetically getting mowed by a Hummer, the very lest you could do is tell me before I 'die'." I pleaded. She wouldn't budge.

"Akita..." Elizaveta growled. The Hungarian tugged on her ear. "I could tell everyone about your relationship with Gilbert." She looked horrified. "No-No one's supposed to know about that! How did you-" She was really embarrassed. What made it all the more funny was that it was ridiculously obvious anyway, so it's not like she could've done anything about it anyway. After a few more minutes of blackmail, The golden teen gave in. "He wants to meet you in the Pines square in fifteen minutes." A few minutes passed and I was out the door, handbag in tow, wary of any stray Hummers or backfiring-BMW's. The monorail ride was relatively short but gave me enough time to ponder.

The Pines was where the disgustingly rich kids and all the teachers quarters were. All the kids got the big houses, while the teachers stayed in these nice flat complexes. And they were _really nice. _The Pines were all connected by one big square shaded by, well, pine and evergreen trees. I took a deep breath of the fresh smell as I entered the square. Arthur was waiting for me. "England-sensei!" I called. I hesitated at giving him a hug.

"Come now, Miku, we've known each other for a long time. Call me Arthur!" He held his arms out and I did give him a hug. "This rendezvous has to be fast because Sabrina is on the verge of a mental breakdown on which Louis Vuitton case to pack her "duggie-wuggie's clothes' in." I laughed as he relived it mentally, every detail playing out on his face. "Well then, spit it out! Where is she going, why am I here, Arthur-kun?" I realized that this was the first time I had called him 'Arthur-kun" in years.

"OK, making this quick, My 'girlfriend' leaves on a two-month vacation tomorrow at 3. I was wondering if you'd like to come to this little tavern that everyone on campus raves about." I was slightly shocked before nodding absently. "Wait, Arthur, um, does it have, er,_** British**_ chefs or..." I said deadpan. "Actually, the chef/owners are German. AND MY FOOD ISN'T BAD." I laughed at his small outburst, and kissed him on the cheek. "It's a date!" I grinned as I went away from a slightly happier Brit, thinking that if Sabrina had seen, that would have made it all the sweeter.

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed chapter 6! I'm really proud of this fic, I'm hoping I don't screw it up. Cause that would be baddddd. TT_TT

Truth be told, I have no idea what Mexican Jumping Beans or Table Salt can do to a BMW's exhaust system (OR THE ENGINE), I just thought it would be a fun prank to throw in.

Please R&R (and if you do review please put in constructive criticism of the story, not on usage of paragraphs, plz.)


	7. Snowy First Date

Snowflakes danced around me the next evening as I marched my way to The Pines Square for my rendezvous with Arthur. Like the snow that drifted around me, my thoughts were tumbling and dancing about in a dizzy mish-mash in my head.

_Is Sabrina really going to be gone for such a long time? Maybe he's going to tell me that there's nothing between us, or he's engaged, or that he hates me, or… _

My thoughts hit a brick wall as I rounded the corner and saw him standing just under one of the pine trees, shielding him from the snow. Those misty green eyes definitely sent a shiver down my spine, and I felt my core get a little warmer.

"Cold, Miss Hatsune?" He asked coming to stand by my side. I grinned

"not anymore, Mr. Kirkland." He laughed lightly and held out his left arm.

"Do you mind if I escort you this evening?" He joked.

"Not at all." I said as I took his arm.

It was almost as if I had never left. Arthur quizzed me on the same things I had learned as a child, and through dinner we debated on the politics and benefits of the small piece of land I would inherit soon, and before we both knew it; we were in Arthur's posh apartment, making small talk by the fire, and drinking warm drinks. He'd asked what I'd done after I had left, and I had begun to fill him in on my travels when he interrupted me.

"Miku…Perhaps I should have rephrased this, what did you do after we'd last spoke?" he said, handing me a mug of tea, a hot toddy gripped in his own.

"I…" I trailed off. In all technicality, the last time we'd spoken was that horrible day in August when I'd called for a simple 'hello' and received a emotional barrage of monumental proportions. My thoughts swirled as I reminisced, my eyes glazing over. A few moments later, Arthur was shaking me awake, a comforting smile on his face.

"Miku? You've got to remember now…" He said, in the very same patient and kind voice he used that miserable afternoon on the phone. The tears began to well at my eyes, and as much as I tried to wipe them away, they began to drip slowly down my face.

"I-I tried to wait for y-you, I r-really did. I d-did for t-t-two whole y-years, and t-then, w-when y-you didn't, I b-believed that Sa-Sabrina was right…" The tears dribbled faster, and my nose threatened to begin running.

"Right about what?," Arthur asked. When he didn't get a response, he lifted my chin and made me look at him.

"Miku…," He said cautiously,

"Sabrina was right about what?"

"…a-about, everything. W-when you didn't call b-back, I thought, 'She must be right, that's why he won't call me, because he hates me!' and I went mute for two weeks, shut up in my room, because you never wanted to see me again, and I love you." I managed to say.

"But of course you wouldn't-!"

I never finished my sentence because, next thing I knew, his lips slammed against mine, his arms wrapped around me in the warmest embrace I think I had ever received. I was stunned I couldn't move, my eyes must have been as wide as saucers, tears streaming down my cheeks. Arthur broke off but didn't let go, looked me straight in the eye and announce,

"Miku, I love you. I would not have done that if I didn't. I wasn't allowed to call you, all my calls, texts, emails were screened, along with my mail and packages. I was absolutely dying to see you, to apologize and beg forgiveness, and just to hold you in my arms again and tell you that _everything is going to be alright, love. _I love you for _you, _and no one can change that. I. love. _**You.**_" I looked at him in disbelief,

"I don't be-believe you." He looked as though he were going to cry himself.

"Miku. You are _the most beautiful, kind, loving person _I have seen in _nearly four-hundred and fifty years. You must understand that I love you like I have loved no other in that period of time."_

At that moment, everything I'd kept bottled up for eleven years came loose, pouring out of me in waves of emotion. Joy, sorrow, confusion, hope, love, everything. Arthur began to cry as well, and we cried, and laughed at us crying. I hugged him hard, and smelled his smell, and never wanted this moment to end. We lay in a warm, happy heap on the couch, when Arthur jumped up.

"Miku! I'm free! I'm free! I'm free!" Arthur picked me up and spun me around, before dropping me back on the couch and running into the next room, whooping and hollering the entire way. He came in with a shopping bag and a few tools.

"Arthur, have you gone off your rocker?" I asked, blowing my nose. What I really wanted to say was,_ Are you drunk on life or Hot Toddies? _But I didn't think that was very nice for the moment. A few moments later, after clattering about with the tools and the door, and after a few choice cuss words, he stood up and grinned triumphantly.

"TADA, AND THE CORONATION OF OUR LOVE THIS NIGHT IS CHANGING THE LOCKS. MIKU I'M A FREE MAN, AND YOU ARE MY GIRL!"

Arthur ran back over to me, flicked on the radio, and giddily pulled me out of my seat, and we began to dance to the Christmas songs that played on the tiny old looking radio. We danced and danced, and we felt like we were flying. When the song ended we fell on the couch laughing, so happy to be with each other. Outside, the snow was picking up, and I sheepishly called Elizaveta to tell her I couldn't make it home, and that I'd be staying at Arthur's house. She squealed with glee, and hung up.

"I insist, you take the bed, you are my guest." Arthur was saying, a bright cherry blush on his face. We were standing in the bedroom, debating on who was going where in the room. I ignored him and pulled on one of his button-down shirts and crawled in between the blankets. After I was under, I slapped the bed next to me impatiently. He sighed,

"I guess it can't be helped. You always got your way as a child too, love." Arthur stripped down to his boxers and slid in next to me, shivering. We scooted together, arms wrapped around the other to guard against the cold.

"Ohhh, how I've dreamt of this for years…" He cooed stroking my hair. I smiled, and nestled closer.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you. This has been the single greatest evening of my life…so far." He kissed me on the nose and said,

"My dear, this is just the beginning."

A/N:  
WHOOOOA HOLY COW, TALK ABOUT A HIATUS. AND SO MANY REVIEWS AND ALERTS! I'm so touched! I sincerely am sorry about the Hiatus, I got distracted with school and other…interests?

Hooray, Arthur and Miku are together! I can't tell you if these happy times will last, but they'll be living the good life for a while at least.

Shoutout to The Lanterkeeper! Thanks so much for reviewing! I really do appreciate the reviews you guys. Also, a Hot Toddy is a drink made with whiskey, hot water, honey, and lemon juice.

Any questions? R&R!


End file.
